Manufacturers of automobiles are integrating more electronic systems such as computers, or computer systems having multiple computers, including a data storage device into their automobiles. If the functional safety of these electronic systems are not tested and/or guaranteed to some extent, failures in one or more of the electronic systems can lead to a catastrophic failure of the automobile. Fortunately, the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) has prescribed an international standard, namely ISO26262, for functional safety of electronic systems in production automobiles.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.